


Man Or A Monster [vid]

by smilebackwards



Series: smilebackwards Vids [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Guns, Lightning Flash - Freeform, M/M, Pirates, Swords, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: They took everything from us, and then they called me a monster.





	Man Or A Monster [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).

> Canon-typical violence: guns, swords, and blood. Character death. Quick flash of lightning.
> 
> Many thanks to [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls) for betaing!

**Music:** Man or a Monster - Sam Tinnesz + Zayde Wolf [[lyrics](https://genius.com/Sam-tinnesz-man-or-a-monster-lyrics)]  
**Length:** 3:14 min

**Password:** flint


End file.
